Who's Bold?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a friend. In this one the girls are bored in the room so they decide to play some truth and dare but the dares get really interesting. Will the girls get carried away? Enjoy :)


The girls are all bored at the club room while trying to find new ideas so Sayori comes up with the idea to have a truth and dare game. The girls look at Monika for guidance on this to see if it would be a good idea.

"Sure! Sounds like fun," says Monika.

"Yeah okay," says Natsuki

"..this should be interesting…" says Yuri.

She timidly put down the book. It was agreed that Monika should go first since she is the leader. She put her hands in front of her chest and looks at the other girls. She thought for a minute and points at Sayori, Sayori jumps and her chest jumps bounce a bit.

"Sayori, truth or dare?" asks Monika.

"Me?!" asks Sayori.

"It was your idea," reminds Monika.

"Uh..okay, truth," says Sayori.

"Boring…" mumbles Natsuki.

"Out of curiosity what size are you?" asks Monika.

"What do you mean?" asks Sayori.

"Your cup size silly, if it'll make you feel better I'll tell you mine," says Monika.

She smiles while Sayori blushes and thinks.

"Um.. okay," says Sayori.

"I know what about we all share?" asks Monika.

"What?!" asks Natsuki,turning red.

"It'll help everyone out and it will get this game started," says Monika.

"She's right…" says Yuri.

"I'll start since it was my idea to open up, I'm a D cup," says Monika.

"I'm a double d," says Yuri.

"Ugh fine...I'm a B cup," says Natsuki.

"*deep breath* I'm a C cup," says Sayori.

"Great! Okay your turn, Sayori to pick someone," says Monika.

"Oh okay, Yuri truth or dare?" asks Sayori.

"M-me? Um...truth…" says Yuri, shyly.

"What is your favorite sweet?" asks Sayori.

"...Pocky" says Yuri.

"That's adorable!" says Sayori.

"Thank you, it's my turn right? Natsuki truth or dare?" asks Yuri.

"I'll...be a little more fun and say Dare," sasy Natsuki.

"Okay um..I dare you to read a chapter of a book," says Yuri.

"Huh?" asks Natsuki.

"It's a dare, come on Yuri go pick a book," says Monika.

"Oh...okay," says Yuri.

She thinks about what book to get Natsuki and picks Fearless by Francine Pascal*. She reads the first chapter and actually enjoys it. She shyly says that she will take it home and puts it beside her for later. The game does pick up with the girls picking equal amounts of truth and dare. The dares having Yuki come out of her personal bubble by going to the gymnastics and trying out, Sayori having to jump into the pool in her underwear, Monika having to do a handstand and sing a full three minute song, which has her skirt fall and reveal her red underwear on her medium sized hips. Soon the dares get more challenging finally Monika dares Natsuki too moon the boys lacrosse team as they are about to leave. She tries to fight against it but the girls figure it would just make a good laugh for later. Natsuki isn't sure but agrees and with a red face she makes it to the south field.

"This is so stupid..." says Natsuki.

She looks at the boys and sees they aren't even looking at her, she gulps and can already hear the girls if she backs down. She takes a deep breath she feels her heart beating out of her chest. She marches out standing on the sidelines, she turns her back so they can't see her face. Which is a good thing because if they did she would be in huge trouble. She hesitates before she grips onto the top of her skirt.

"Hey!" she calls out.

The boys turn to her and she bends over and moons them, her butt is flat but still has some roundness to it. The boys were shocked but do whistle at her making her turn red. She runs out quickly going back to the club room where she sinks to the floor. The girls ask her about it but she refuses to talk about it and the game returns to normal. Natsuki really wants to get revenge on Monika for the mooning but she can't think of anything. Then she hears the dumpster truck picking up the trash.

"We should make this the last round, the dumpster truck usually runs around 6 for the school grounds, our parents will be worried, so Natsuki the last one will be your turn," says Monika.

"Make it great okay?" asks Sayori, with a smile.

"Yeah sure, Monika truth or dare?" asks Natsuki.

"Dare," says Monika.

"I dare you to dump in the dumpster no matter what you aren't allowed to take a shower here and you have to stay in it for ten minutes," says Natsuki.

"Ooooo" says Sayori.

"Wow," says Yuri.

"Um...are you sure Natsuki?" asks Monika.

"Very," says Natsuki.

Monika gulps but the girls go to the back it is the last dumpster to be dumped, the dump truck should be over the hill soon to collect it so Monika slowly hops in but she really doesn't want too. She gulps and goes to go in slowly but ends up slipping falling inside.

"Monika, are you alright?" asks Yuri.

"I'm fine.." says Monika.

She gets up and the girls back up from the smell, Sayori is in charge of the timer so she starts it on her phone. Monika starts walking around trying hard not to squeal at how gross this manages to make it the whole ten minutes, Sayori and Yuri help her out of the dumpster. Natsuki manages to get a photo but she won't share it she isn't mean it is more just for the literature clubs enjoyment then anything. The girls pack up their stuff afterwards and hurry home, Monika wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

The End

*A/N: this is a real book and it is really good I recommend it 100%.


End file.
